Trading faces
by Miss-Janine
Summary: How big of a problem would it be if House and Wilson switched bodies? How would they solve it? Or perhaps there are some advantages at not being yourself.. Perhaps H/W later on. Sorry, not very good at writing a summery.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

I saw Freaky Friday again, about 2 days ago. So I decided it would be fun writing what would happen if House and Wilson switched bodies. Alas, Lady Lex beat me to it, but I talked about it with her and she thinks its okay. So I don't need people telling me I'm copying someone's story. Enjoy!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The morning started as normal as any other day_

_Wilson got up, showered, shaved, got dressed, drove to work and got there at the same time as ever, 7:30. When he entered the hospital he thought he felt someone staring at him but when he turned around he only saw a couple of patients waiting in the Clinic, 2 nurses at the nurses station and Cuddy walking towards her office. He shrugged and got on the elevator, ready to start another busy day. _

_House woke up, did his morning routine, got at the hospital at 10:00, yelled at his team and put them to work. He never noticed the person watching him enter the hospital._

"So you think my life is easy, do you!?" House shouted. Wilson thought for a moment. "Yes! Yes, I do. You have a team you let do your dirty jobs when you don't feel like doing them, nobody cares if don't see your patients AND no one expects you to be a saint all the time. So yeah, I think your life is easier than mine" Wilson shouted right back.

"Well, if you think that; having a team who follows you everywhere with questions a med student could answer, coming up with brilliant answers to almost unexplainable diseases and be right every time and, lets not forget, being crippled, is an easy life," House snapped at Wilson. "Perhaps we should switch lives then!" He said sarcastic.

Wilson stared at House for a moment before walking around his desk to his couch. Then he started "Don't be ridicu-"

Wilson stopped because something didn't feel right. He turned around to look at House. House was frowning, not at Wilson though, but more at the atmosphere. Before Wilson had the chance to say something House got a funny look on his face. "House? What is it?" Wilson asked. When House didn't answer Wilson felt some concern. He started walking towards House when he just fell over. "House?!" Wilson felt panic seeping through, but even before he reached House he, too, fell on the floor, unconscious.

They both had never noticed the person on the balcony watching them.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know it's short, but it is just the beginning!

You know you want to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, back again.

Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. I forgot to mention it last time but I don't own House, Wilson and Cuddy, unfortunately. English isn't my first language so if I made mistakes; I'm sorry. So here is my second chapter. Enjoy!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The fight they got into started just as any other, they just went further than they normally did._

_House, once again, didn't have any regards for the rules, Wilson disapproved and gave him a lecture about how it was wrong and ethically not right._

_But this time he crossed a line, he didn't know why, it just happened. He compared._

_That House had it easy with only one patient a week, if they were lucky, while he, Wilson, had about 3 till 6 patients a day. And knowing that he couldn't save them all, no matter how hard he tried. So House should be happy; not much work, no __consequences for breaking the rules._

_Thus they got into that argument._

House felt himself slowly drifting towards consciousness. His body felt heavy and he had a migraine. He groaned softly while grabbing his head.

Wilson didn't feel any better, he felt like his body was made of led and he felt a tremendous headache coming up. He though he must have hit his leg on something while he fell, perhaps his desk, it was killing him. 'Hold on, falling...? House fell. I hope he didn't hurt his leg! Wait, what happened actually?'

House wasn't feeling too good. That's when he noticed... he didn't feel his own hair. It was longer, softer and it had more volume. He tried to sit up but felt he couldn't. He groaned again.

Wilson heard House groan. 'He must be in serious pain. Well, of course, he just fell over.' Wilson thought. 'But what caused him to fall over? And me?' When he heard House groan again he gathered all his strength and sat up slowly. "That was harder then I thought" He just sat there, panting from the exhausting exercise.

House felt like he was going to be sick. He could still see some light through his closed eyelids. It wasn't as much as when he was arguing with Wilson. Suddenly he heard someone panting like they just run 10 miles. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't, he was laying on his chest. 'That is weird. I would have sworn I fell backwards.'

So instead he rolled over. 'Hm, that was easier than I thought.'

Wilson felt House moving so he wasn't dead or unconscious, that is good. Wilson took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

House was pondering the fact that his leg wasn't bothering him. 'Perhaps the pain from the fall is greater than my leg. But I just feel a bit sore. And the massive migraine, but not enough to dismiss the pain from my leg.' He thought. Slowly he brought his hand to his leg, but something didn't feel right. He rubbed his leg. 'Those don't feel like my jeans...'

When Wilson opened his eyes he didn't quite expect _this_. He was staring at his own body. He gasped.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm sorry it's so short! It is actually harder then you think to write about 2 pages in Word.. I promise I'll try harder for my next chapter!

Btw, since I am not English I have no idea of how far 10 miles actually are, but it sounds like it is a long distance, which was my point.

The more reviews, the sooner I'll update ;)


End file.
